The present invention is related to a locking device, and more particularly to a locking device adapted to secure a retractable storing device in a frame of an electrical apparatus.
A storing device, e.g. a disk array system, applied in an electrical apparatus, e.g. a personal computer, generally possesses a function of hot swap. That is, during the running process of the personal computer, the personal computer doesn""t need to be shut down if the user of the personal computer would like to replace the disk array system, e.g. a hard disk or a CDROM, with another one for some purposes. What the user merely have to do is to retract the disk array system through a locking device assembled therewith. Conventionally, the disk array system combined with a locking device is disposed in a frame of the personal computer for securing which with the personal computer.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a schematic diagram illustrating a structure of a disk array system 11 combined with a conventional locking device 10 disposed in a frame 12 of a personal computer. The conventional locking device 10 includes a rotatable handle 101 and a key hole 102. The disk array system 11 is secured in the frame 12 of a personal computer (not shown). To replace the disk array system 11 during the running process of the personal computer with another one, the user have to insert the key into the key hole 102 first to unlock the disk array system 11. Thereafter, the disk array system 11 is retracted from the frame 12 by pulling the rotatable handle 101 out. Finally, another disk array system is then pushed into the frame 12 and secured therein by inserting the key into the key hole 102 to lock the disk array system 11. However, the structure of the locking device 10 is very complicated. Particularly, if one of the elements for locking the disk array system 11 in the frame 12 malfunctions, a big trouble would be made. In addition, by forming a key hole 102 for locking the disk array system 11 in the frame 12, the manufacturing cost is raised.
Please refer to FIG. 2 which is a schematic diagram illustrating a structure of a disk array system 11 combined with another conventional locking device 13 disposed in a frame 12 of a personal computer. The conventional locking device 13 includes a rotatable handle 131 and a locking element 132. The disk array system 11 is secured in the frame 12 of a personal computer (not shown). To replace the disk array system 11 during the running process of the personal computer with another one, the user have to push a locking member 1321 of the locking element 132 toward right first to unlock the disk array system 11. Thereafter, the disk array system 11 is retracted from the frame 12 by pulling the rotatable handle 131 out. Finally, another disk array system is then pushed into the frame 12 and secured therein by pushing the locking member 1321 of the locking element 132 toward left to lock the disk array system 11. Although the structure of the locking device 13 is not so complicated as that of FIG. 1, it is very easy for an infant or a child to arbitrarily retract the disk array system 11 by merely pushing the locking member 1321 of the locking element 132. Predictably, arbitrary locking/unlocking of the disk array system would result in easy damage of the locking device 13.
Accordingly, it is attempted by the present invention to overcome the drawbacks encountered in the prior arts.
An object of the present invention is to provide a locking device of simple structure adapted to secure a retractable storing device in a frame of an electrical apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a locking device adapted to secure a retractable storing device in a frame of an electrical apparatus for preventing from arbitrary locking/unlocking of the storing device.
According to the present invention, a locking device adapted to secure a retractable storing device in a frame of an electrical apparatus is disclosed. The locking device includes a main body, an activating element assembled with the main body and having an activating button and a first engaging member thereon, and a handle pivotally connected to the main body and having a second engaging member for engaging with the first engaging member when the retractable storing device is secured in the frame, wherein the activating button, being invisibly disposed in a concavity of the main body, is used for disengaging the second engaging member from the first engaging member when the retractable storing device is retracted from the frame.
Preferably, the storing device is a disk array system of a personal computer.
Preferably, the disk array system is a hard disk.
Preferably, the disk array system is a CDROM.
Preferably, the main body is made of plastic.
Preferably, the main body is formed by injection molding.
Preferably, the activating element is made of plastic.
Preferably, the activating element is formed by injection molding.
Preferably, the handle is made of plastic.
Preferably, the handle is formed by injection molding.